


高塔之囚

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrimbor survived to the end of the Third Age, Disability, Implied Mpreg, Implied Torture, Mental Instability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 阿拉贡在巴拉督尔上发现了一个囚徒。
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 10





	高塔之囚

**Author's Note:**

> 有毒的狗血，人物严重崩坏！暗示酷刑、精神摧毁、残疾、Mpreg  
> 和柔柔的口嗨产物，肮脏的醒脾之作，慎入

巴拉督尔……巴拉督尔没有坍塌。

他们商量作战计划的时候，米斯兰迪尔说索伦的一切造物都会随着他的倾覆而溃散，因此不必过于担心他的拥趸会负隅顽抗。事实确是如此，但阿拉贡歼灭了最后的固陋蛮夷，内心依旧不得安宁。到处都飘着呛人的灰烬，邪黑塔长刺般指向天空，也沾染了秽雪般的灰白。 **怪物最后的獠牙** ，他想， **逐渐腐烂，但并非无毒** 。他又带军士回到塔下，亲自领着莱戈拉斯，点了一些最忠诚坚定的刚铎勇士，拿了少量食水，准备登上巴拉督尔一探究竟。

塔内倒不如他们想象那般邪祟污浊，深灰近黑的长石砌成了宽广庭院和细高回廊，肃穆得近于严峻。塔中几无活物，但仍有奥克和肢长肚大的怪物隐藏在暗处，受到惊扰后不惜以命相搏。楼层间有升降梯，他们也不敢乘坐，只是一层层地扫荡过去，时刻警觉。塔里不仅有蚁巢般的兵营与监牢，还有锻造间、实验室，装饰华美的会客厅、套间、餐厅，甚至有炉火未熄的厨房和满满当当的图书馆，“正常”得令他们惊异不安。

两三日过后，他们就到达了顶层。一跨入那条长长的走廊，阿拉贡就感到皮肤上传来轻微的压力与酥麻，好像穿过了某种不可见的屏障。走廊尽头只有一扇门，锁了。他们毫不客气地破门而入。

门后是个没有窗户的房间。屋子里没有油灯或者蜡烛，镶嵌在墙壁上的石头发出柔和的暖光。魔多干燥炎热，这里却凉爽而微潮，或许是因为屋里摆了各式各样的青绿盆栽，或许是因为小型室内喷泉仍在不知疲倦地工作。

阿拉贡一眼便看出倚在桌边的是个精灵，他的眼中闪烁着与加拉德瑞尔夫人相似的光芒，只是那眼神过于空洞，好像反射了太阳之火的玻璃珠子。他穿了深色外袍，衣料在光线下显现出暗纹，宽大得几乎把整个精灵都包裹在里面；他丰厚的黑发编成辫子，用绸带固定在脑后，流转着既似皮毛又似锦缎的光泽。阿拉贡恍惚觉得他的面相有种似曾相识之感，但又说不太清楚。

人质？囚犯？还是……

什么样的囚犯屋里还会用精致盘子摆香櫞？戈埚洛斯平原是一片荒土，这果子要么是从南刚铎走私来的，要么是千里迢迢从哈拉德运过来的。他脸颊瘦削，但透着红润，丝毫没有受过虐待的憔悴。他只听说过索伦曾经奴役精灵劳工，可从没听过索伦留过养尊处优的人质。毕竟人质要有些名号才管用，对不对？

他想起养父说过，远古时索伦之名也不为精灵所知，魔苟斯之敌们只是模糊地了解祂身边有个得力副手……不太像，那精灵太呆滞了。但要是因为索伦覆灭而力量衰竭，也并非不可能……

他让其余人四散包围，长匕首举在胸前，缓步靠近。

“我是阿拉松之子阿拉贡。索伦的国度终结了，放下武器，投降吧。”

他走近才发现，虽然在有光的室内，但精灵的瞳孔张得大大的，挤得虹膜只剩窄窄一圈圆环，内袍的高领也遮盖不住脖子上未褪的紫黑淤青。

精灵嘴角抽搐，好像不知道应该摆出怎样的表情，他抬起手臂，仿佛要做出什么动作。阿拉贡箭步上前，把精灵掼在桌上，掐住他的手腕。这串动作撞倒了桌子上的什么东西，闷闷地掉落在地毯上。精灵颤抖地挣扎起来，他的体格并不瘦弱，但力气不大，在阿拉贡手里活像柔韧的鳗鱼。阿拉贡无法，只好召唤在一旁警戒的莱戈拉斯过来按住他。很意外，这精灵身上没有任何武器，唯一的硬质物品便是厚重的翡翠项链，方正的绿色宝石间以银手相互勾连。 **华美的狗链** ，他想。

片刻后精灵就不再动了，眼神也聚集起来，阿拉贡把他放回椅子上。他驯顺地脱下外袍，任由他们彻底搜身。阿拉贡心神稳定下来，注意到精灵刚才被宽大袍袖遮盖的双手都没了拇指，有的指头像麻绳一样扭曲，没法完全伸直；手背皮肤凹凸不平，像被刚学刺绣的孩子蹂躏的衬布。阿拉贡又觉得迷惑，他这个样子还能侍奉黑暗魔君？怕是剑也握不住、字也写不成。

那精灵开口了，嗓音醇厚丰润，语气温和，但阿拉贡没太听懂。

他说的应该是昆雅语，但讲得文气又古旧，阿拉贡用眼神向莱戈拉斯求助，西尔凡也只是皱眉摇头。他又用辛达语重新说了一遍，阿拉贡仍然没太听懂，但他的森林亲族明白了：“他想要捡刚才掉的东西。”

阿拉贡沉吟，但那精灵见他没反应，就自顾自地行动起来。他蹭下椅子，跌倒在地上，用手肘和胯部支撑身体向前匍匐蠕动。他前进得十分缓慢，阿拉贡从容不迫地换回了长剑，挡住他的去路。“你先说说你是谁。”

他面对利刃逼迫倒不显得紧张，听到这个问题却是浑身一颤，像上了发条的机械玩具般吐出呆板的句子：“吾乃冬青郡的凯勒布林博，银拳泰尔佩林夸，第三个库茹芬威，费艾诺的继承人。”

森林精灵的眉头越皱越深，不自觉地抱起手臂：

“原来埃利阿多那个伊瑞詹？铸戒者凯勒布林博？”

“是，精灵大师。”

“熙尔玛利尔的制造者费艾诺？”

“是，精灵大师。”

莱戈拉斯牙雕似的脸孔上露出雪一样的苍白冷冽。“我听家里长辈说，诺多因为费艾诺弑杀亲族而被命运诅咒，他们对辛达犯下过无法饶恕的罪行，但也并非全然邪恶，因为他们始终与黑暗魔君为敌。”他的音调里忽然带上了点恳切，“你呢，你为什么在这里？是被抓起来了吗？”

他听着莱戈拉斯说话，快速调整自己的句法与用词，沉默了一阵，再开口时便几乎与当代通行的辛达语无异。“如您所见，我走不了。”

莱戈拉斯着了急，又要上前逼问，但阿拉贡拦住他，想看看这精灵到底要做什么。

他无视剑刃，伸出手去够掉下桌子的东西。那是个裹了棉布的矮胖玻璃罐子，他的手无法持物，就像猫滚线团一样把那罐子滚到身边。他用残损的手掌抵住它，垂下头颅，用牙齿慢慢咬开布结，露出罐身。他来回检查，直到确定罐子完好无损，才气息不稳地长叹一声，轻轻吻了罐盖。

阿拉贡觉得自己的肺里吸不进空气了。那是半块儿童脑袋，浸在浅褐色的液体里，泡发了一样肿胀。

他发现自己用剑逼上了精灵的喉咙，嗓音沙哑：“索伦死了，无论你是仰仗他还是害怕他都已经无所谓了。如实解释，这是怎么回事。”

那精灵慌张昂头，突兀地恐惧起来。“对、对不起，我已经很久很久没跟次生子接触过了，我应该哭吗，我不懂，请您原谅我……”他拼命想把罐子保护起来，但长剑让他无法转身也不能蜷缩身体，“孩子死的时候我没有哭，他好生气……左手……索伦死了，我应该哭吗，我真的不懂，原谅我……他说要尽配偶的职责……”

他或许把剑逼得太紧了，细细的血渗了出来。看到那血仍是鲜红的，阿拉贡居然觉得些许有些安定。他把长剑收回鞘中，大脑近乎自动地拼接起破碎的信息，心中一片冰冷。 **索伦大军之崩溃犹如群蚁无首，但若着蚁丘中另有负责繁殖的女王呢？**

“不用。”

那精灵像得到赦免一般逐渐放松下来，悄悄浮现出一些愉悦，仿佛忆起了遥远欢笑的回响。

但阿拉贡不打算放过他。他见同伴身体紧绷得宛如小树，就自己开口询问：

“索伦杀了这个孩子？”

短暂的沉默。“……是。”

“谁的孩子？”

长长的沉默。“……索伦。我和索伦。”

他抬眼看向阿拉贡，眼里蒙着水光与笑意，仿佛虔诚的信徒求告神明：“您要杀了我吗？罪人的血不会玷污您的灵魂，就像天鹅港的泰勒瑞从不被认为犯下弑亲的恶行。”

阿拉贡只是觉得精神已经紧绷得快要断裂，再无余裕思考。“精灵的事务就由精灵的智者解决，我把你送到伊姆拉缀斯，你不反抗，我就不伤害你。要是埃尔隆德大人也无法决断，可能会带你回西方接受众神的审判。”

精灵翘起柔软的嘴唇，那弧度让阿拉贡惊悚地想起了加拉德瑞尔，“与堕落迈雅私通是什么样的罪过呢，估计又得劳烦维拉讨论了。”

阿拉贡招呼莱戈拉斯，一起把这精灵绑起来。他忽然感觉手背上有水，才发现是精灵哭了，他的脸湿得像淋了雨，领口的翡翠一片晶莹。

“绑得紧了？”

“没有，没有，只是埃尔隆德还活着，真是太好了。他说他死了，然后又说他没死，我不敢信……他说什么我都不敢信了……”

他们拎着冬青郡的凯勒布林博离开巴拉督尔，在他们身后，高塔轰然坍塌。

**Author's Note:**

> 受了Divine Marriages (And Divorces) by HerenorThereNearnorFar很大影响


End file.
